pictionaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Pictionary (1989 game show)
One of these two teams will win great prizes for drawing words! Felicity will keep score of the words they draw and our square judge will make sure that they don't break the rules. So play along as we play PICTIONARY! Now, let's meet a guy who (insert funny comment), BRIAN ROBBINS! Six child contestants divided into teams (three for each team) played a drawing game to win prizes. Main Game Round 1 The team in control had 60 seconds to draw as many pictures on a telestrator for his/her teammates as possible. The words & phrases fit under a certain category chosen by the opposing team from a choice of two. Players alternated turns at drawing, and could only draw for 20 seconds on any one picture. After the 60 seconds ended, the opposing team had a chance to play. The team with the most pictures guessed at the end of the round received ten points. In case of a tie, both teams received 10 points. Round 2 In round two, seven picture drawings were all clues to a puzzle. Prior to each drawing, Brian would call out the number of the word the team was going for and when guessed correctly, the word behind the appropriate number was flipped over. One member of one team drew for the entire 60 seconds. If the team solved the puzzle after the 60 seconds, they scored 10 points; otherwise the opposing team had 30 seconds to draw more clues and finally steal the points by guessing the puzzle. Each team gets one puzzle. Round 3 This round was played in a 90 second-speed round format. Each team chose a player to draw in the round, but once again only 20 seconds could be spent on draw any one picture. The first team to buzz-in had a chance to answer. If the team was correct, they scored the picture, but a wrong answer gave the opposing team the right to make unlimited guesses for the remaining 20 seconds. The team with most pictures guessed won 30 points. If both teams are tied, they both get 30 points. Near the end of the run, guest stars from children's entertainment took over drawing duties during this round, and all six players attempted to guess the pictures. Winning At the end of the three rounds, the team with the most points won. If both teams are tied, one final drawing is played, the first team to guess it right won. The winning team won a prize and advanced to the Waterworks round for a chance at the grand prize. The most points possible was 60 (10 points in the first round, 20 points in the second, and 30 points in the third). If a team won the game 60 to 0 (IOW, score a perfect game and shut out the opponents), an additional prize was awarded. Bonus Round (Waterworks) The object of the bonus round was to guess a caricature of a famous person that was covered by rainbow-colored plastic balls in a tank. To do this, the team had to work together to transfer water from one side of the studio to the other and into the tank. The first player was placed in a booth with two hoses, one with water running out of it. The contestant had to connect the two hoses to allow the water to reach a tank suspended above the second player's head. The second player stood under the tank with several pitchers, which he or she had to hold over his or her head to catch the water. The third player, who was required to wear flippers to make it difficult to walk, was responsible for pouring the collected water into the tank of balls (which caused them to rise out of the way of the picture, revealing it from the bottom up), and to return the pitchers to the second player. The team had 90 seconds to transport as much water to the tank as possible, and then had ten seconds to think about an answer to the picture. If they correctly guessed who was in the picture, they won the grand prize. Trivia When the show goes to a commercial break, the home viewers were given a drawing to identify themselves. The answer was written down when the show returned. Music John Hodian Inventors Based on the board game of the same name by Angel Games, now Mattel & Hasbro. Adapted by Robert Pittman & Brian Bedol Tagline "Speaking for the judge, Felicity, myself, the Red/Blue Team, thanks for being here. We'll see ya next time where we'll prove once again that the pen is mightier than just about anything on Pictionary. SEE YA!" - Brian Robbins Link Rules for Kid's Pictionary Videos Pictionary Pictionary 1989 clip Category:Pictionary on TV